The Chrysanthemum Soul Reaper
by Einjeru Hatake
Summary: Confined to the hospital during the rage of kekkaku (tuberculosis) in Japan, I thought I was doomed to be lonely as I was surrounded by no one my age and my family basically left me. I meet a soul reaper and my outlook is changed as I look forward to the afterlife. I'm Sensaina Kiku, the Chrysanthemum Soul Reaper, and this is my account. I don't own Bleach, credit goes to Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

_17 December, 1890_

* * *

 _Living in Tokyo during the time of Tuberculosis was dreadful for someone like me... 16 years of my life I've dealt with upper respiratory problems and no one knew. It got to the point where I was stuck in the hospital permanently. Nurses would come in constantly and make sure I was comfortable but they were concerned that I would get worse and develop Tuberculosis... How to write in a sigh. If I had any regrets, it would be that I did not live a lasting life... But being surrounded by death gave me an insightful ability. The ability to see spirits.  
_

* * *

Putting my notebook away, I push my glasses on my face and look up to seeing an elderly spirit. My first instinct was to blush and be embarrassed. "I'm sorry... How long have you been here?"

The spirit looked at me, surprised that someone was able to see them. "Only a few moments my dear. May I ask why someone so young, with their whole life ahead of them is stuck in this death hole?"

My eyes drifted downward, it's usual shine dulled. "I have a respiratory problem that has never gone away... The nurses called me a frequent flier and with Tuberculosis on the rise, they feel that it's only a matter of time before I end up succumbing to it. May I ask what drew you to this room?"

"Oh my dear, I have passed on already. I have my reasons for lingering, but why are you here instead of with your family?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This spirit was asking me why I was stuck here instead of being with my family?! I was so upset that someone that I barely knew would ask something like that, but I didn't have the heart to be rude. The buildup of tears in my eyes flowed over and down my face. "My family were the ones that stuck me here!" I started sobbing, the feeling of being unwanted setting in.

The spirit was surprised that I blurted out something so loudly, considering the mild mannered behavior I demonstrated before. "There there child. I believe there is a better place for you. Don't give up on that. I should thank you because now I can cross over to the next plane." In a flashing, blinding light, the spirit disappeared.

I grab a tissue to dab my eyes dry, and quiet my cries before the nurse came by for my next checkup. I started coughing up phlegm and a little blood. I found it odd that I was coughing up blood when I have an upper respiratory condition, but learning about Tuberculosis may have shut down those thoughts quickly. I cried out for help, as there was more blood than I was comfortable with, and my breathes were becoming more gasp like.

The nurses ran over as I started blacking out... I started realizing that it was the beginning of the end of my life.

* * *

 _25 December, 1890_

 _I was lucky that day, however my mortality rate has went up. I'll be lucky to last another week with this. The nurses looked kind of jealous of my figure since my diagnosis. I was always kind of … Top heavy, but didn't enjoy flaunting it. Coughing up phlegm and blood on the constant caused me to lose a significant amount of weight as I was not able to keep anything down. I lost fat in the abdominal area and it accented my assets more than I was comfortable with. I was also moved in to the general area since there was no reason to keep me isolated. I look at the poinsettias in the window. The deep colors against the white makes me see someone in black and white. They make their way into the hospital and a lot of the souls that I encountered started disappearing..._

* * *

The black and white figure happened by my bed, and I cleared my throat. The figure looked at me and pointed at herself. I nodded. "Who are you?"

The figure was still surprised. "You can see me?" They walk over and scrutinize me in the most meticulous manner.

I cough up some more blood and nod. "Yes, I'm not blind and my glasses were updated... Now who and what are you and why have all these souls disappeared?"

The figure sighed. "I'm a soul reaper kid. I'm just doing my job of sending souls to the soul society and protecting souls and this realm from hollows." He pinches his nose, wondering why he's explaining this to a kid in a hospital bed.

I sit there contemplating this information, figuring it's not too far fetched since a lot of people die here anyways. The lights start flickering and the room starts to shake. "What was that?" A sound rings off and the Soul Reaper curses.

"Damn! A hollow, here?!"

"What's a hollow?"

"A whole soul that was never passed on, sometimes turned by force. They consume other whole souls and even people with high enough spiritual pressure. They especially love the taste of soul reapers." The soul reaper gets tense.

I get a little nervous before ending up slammed against the wall. Finding myself being choked by a tail, I hear steel grinding. The soul reaper pounced, slicing off the tail. My body slides to the ground, unconscious and I'm sitting there looking at it, a chain attached to my chest. I scream out. "Oh my god! Am I dead?!"

The soul reaper, meanwhile is trying to defeat the hollow. "Damn it!" The hollow looks at me and leaps.

"You look to be an appetizing soul. I will make this quick."

"No you won't!" I see the soul reapers blade come through the hollows mask, turning it and its body to dust. My soul gets up, walks over to my body and reunites with it. The soul reaper carries my body to the bed and I see he's hesitant about something.

"Hey kid, can you keep a secret?"

I was groggy and figured this was only a dream, but nodded. "It's not like I talk with many people in this place. Everyone is way older than I am... or dead."

He held something in his hand. "Normally, I'm supposed to erase your memory of a near death experience, but I can sense we'll be seeing more of each other, and I'll be helping you to pass on. Now go to sleep you crazy kid."

I fall asleep, knowing that my shortened life has been changed forever.

* * *

 _1 January, 1891_

 _As the soul reaper said, he's been around and we would chat about what death would be like and how passing on would work. My body has deteriorated more due to the hollow attack. My body feels like it's going to give out some time soon. It's laborious to breathe and my lungs feel like they're constantly on fire. The soul reaper is constantly on guard for another hollow attack, and notices how much my body deteriorates each day. He feels it will be time to perform a konso on me soon, but he had to disappear back to the soul society to check in. I feel so weak..._

* * *

 **AN:** Hello there, normally I don't do this in stories, but welcome to my story and if you enjoy it let me know and if not leave _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism about why. As mentioned in my profile I have teamed up with BigBonedNinja and was inspired to write a new story. This particular one was spawned years ago when I created my oc for the Bleach fandom but I completely forgot about until now. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_7 January, 1891_

* * *

 _The soul reaper came back sooner than I expected and talked to me, feeling kind of bad. He called himself Uryu. He noticed everything shutting down, slowly but surely whereas it feels like an eternity to me. My eyes were bloodshot and I barely can keep them open..._

"Kid, there's much more to do. We have a shogi match to finish." Uryu urges me to keep playing our shogi match, but my limbs felt so heavy. I move my knight into the Climbing Silver move and exhale heavily.

"You know... I'm not... getting much... better... You notice... no one comes... here to see... me... I gave up... trying to... get better..." It was so hard to get that much out of me as of the last couple days.

"You don't get to quit on me. If you die, I'm going to make you go to the academy and work you to the bone!" I smiled at him, knowing that he would live up to it. He tucks my hair back, giving the smile you'd expect of a father. "You'd end up in the Rukon district. I'm mostly in this realm, so I wouldn't see you as much. You gave me a purpose to being a soul reaper kid. I'm not ready to send you there."

* * *

I look at him, my dark brown eyes looking into his bluish purple ones. "I'm so tired Uryu... So... so tired. I can barely write in my journal..." My eyes closed and my journal dropped. My hand dangled near my journal, lifelessly.

 **Uryu:**

I watch this kid, no young adult look older than anyone else here. Upon first glance, she was a kid, but talking to her allowed me to see that she was more than what the hospital bed made her. She could have been anything she wanted... I will do my best to give her a second chance. Picking up her journal, I watched as her spirit rose and her chain of fate detaching. I unsheathe my zanpakuto and ready the hilt for the konso. "Ready kid?"

She looks at me and I see that she looked happy to be free of her burdens, free of her ailments. "I feel great Uryu! I feel like I can do anything!"

I smirk and handed her the journal. "If that's the case, I want to train you for the soul reaper academy on my off time."

"Will I be good at it?" Her face screamed that she wasn't sure, but I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I won't lie to ya kid. The course load is rigorous. From what I know, you're a bookworm, so tests and exams will be a breeze for you. Practical application, I will be working you until you ache."

She looked like she wanted to say no, but before doing so I aimed to hit her. Miraculously she dodged and got a good right hook on my jaw before smacking me with her journal and asking me what I was doing. Giving a grin I ask her again. "Will you let me help you to become a soul reaper?"

"If it'll stop you from trying to hit me, then yes." She looked pouty. She sat down next her body, and pondered about it. "It's weird sitting next to my body, can I go?"

* * *

I tapped her forehead with the hilt of my zanpakuto, giving her the seal she needed to pass on to the soul society. Bathing the room in a bright glow, she disappeared and in her place a hell butterfly flies off to the senkaimon gates. _See you soon, kid._

 **Sensaina:**

I land in a dusty area, next to a white gate. Groaning, I get up and notice that I'm wearing different clothes than when I was in the hospital. _Where am I?Last thing I remember Uryu tapped me on the forehead with the hilt of his sword and everything went white. Also, where'd this yukata come from?_ I pull on the cotton garment and think about what I was wearing in the hospital. Shaking my head, I walk along the wall to find someone similar to Uryu, albeit giant and intimidating.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

The gate guarding soul reaper looks at me with a welcoming smile. "You must be the new arrival Uryu sent. You're in the soul society, more specifically West Rukongai, I'm Jidanbo, and you are?"

I blush shyly and avert my gaze, never having to directly talk to someone else outside of Uryu. "I'm... Sensaina... Sensaina Kiku..."

Jidanbo looks at me with a thoughtful eye. "Delicate Chrysanthemum? That's pretty fitting for someone such as yourself. I think you'll find a home here in West Rukongai, and everyone here is great. I'm from right here so if you need to know where something is, I'll help you find it. Also, Rukongai is separated into 320 districts, this being Junrinan, the first district of West Rukongai

"I see... So what do I do about shelter?"

He points to the right and smiles. "Go see Kaimon, tell him you're new in the district and that Jidanbo the gatekeeper sent you. He'll get you started in seeking shelter."

Nodding minutely, I thank Jidanbo and start over to Kaimon, but not before hearing a knock on the gate and being nearly tackled by the one who sent me here.

"Ah, I found you kid!"

"First of all, get off of me. Second of all, my names not kid!" I punch him in his solar plexus. "The name's Sensaina... Sen-sai-na."

He starts crying anime tears, and leans on me. I realize that I'm acting differently than I usually do. I'm more outgoing and talkative. I then glare at Uryu whom is standing normally and looking like he's scrutinizing me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just noticing some differences between your behavior in the human world versus now. I think you being sick dulled a lot of your behaviors."

"Or maybe being stuck in an outbreak and already constantly sick didn't give me a chance to live like this... You're not acting the way you did in the human world either... You're the one acting like a kid..."

He looks over to see Jidanbo laughing at us and Jidanbo starts thinking of what to say. "Uryu, is this the one you attached to?"

"Attached to? What does that mean?" I look on confused.

Uryu facepalms. "Normally when a soul reaper attaches on to a whole soul, they feel a kinship with them. When you passed on, I couldn't help wanting to break the rules just to make sure you're alright. You're like a sibling to me."

I look at him confused again. "But you only knew me about three weeks. Even then it was sickly me..."

"Even when sick, young people have a spark. I want to give you a chance to become more than just a soul passing on. As I said when you were alive, I want to train you for the academy, and give you a chance of living in a decent part of the district. I'm also from West Rukon." His voice was rough, as if the years caught up with him. "I just want you to think of me as an older brother..."

I nodded since I didn't know too many people outside of Uryu and Jidanbo. "Okay... big brother..." My face was a tinge pink and I look away. My yukata's floral print started to accent itself, as if responding to my emotions.

Uryu made a motion to follow him. I followed without complaint to a relatively large cabin. "Whoa, this place is huge and nicer than in town..."

"When you're a soul reaper, you tend to stay in the seireitei or you make a place for yourself in some of the first districts. It allows for being a first responder for attacks and crimes in rukongai. With the liberties that we have, we also can make training grounds on our land. You're staying with me, and if something should happen to me, this place becomes yours."

I gasp, thinking that I just met this guy who already thinks of me as a sibling after three weeks and now wants to give me his house when he passes on. "What's the catch? You've only known me three weeks and you're practically giving me a home?"

He shakes his head. "You're my little sister now, my little Kiku."

I blush and smack him. "That's my last name... You know my name is Sensaina..."

He gives a goofy grin. "I know, but Kiku flows better in teasing." He ruffles my hair and starts running inside, expecting me to give chase.

* * *

 _Annoying soul reaper... I wonder what would have happened if I chose to ignore him that day..._ I chased after him, that thought lingering in my mind, ready to smack him with my journal. _I feel... alive and yet I'm dead. I have family that I yearned for attention from in my human life as a soul. Why am I so hesitant? Why do I act so childishly around this soul reaper who weaseled his way through my mental and emotional defenses in only three weeks? Why?_

 **?:**

* * *

Lilies, orchids, and chrysanthemums float around in the breeze as a young girl steps into a world that she was ready, yet unready for. Her journal would only fill up with experiences that an eternity would fill quickly. Between training with her soul reaper brother and socializing with Jidanbo and others in West Rukon, the delicate chrysanthemum would grow to be a strong one, even after the deaths of those she cared for in her life.

 _7 February, 1891_

* * *

 _A month of being in the soul society has run me ragged with emotion. Aside from training with Uryu, I find my best friend in the sixth district. I fought so hard not to talk with her out of fear of her not recognizing me. However, I hear from those in my district that she was looking for someone that looked like me. Talking to her, I realized that kekkaku spread like wildfire and claimed her as well. I felt so bad and showed her my records of the remainder of my life, confined to the hospital bed. She knew that living in a hospital did things to a person, but upon seeing my experiences with souls, she understood. My arms hurt wielding a bokken and training with Uryu, so I restrain myself from doing too much on those days, yet those are the days where she comes to see me, Lily... if only you could have seen me in my final days before coming here, you would understand even more..._

 **Lily:**

After a few days of being in the soul society, I see someone whom looked like my best friend, weaving her way through the district, buying fruits and vegetables. I ask around, but no one really knew because she barely talked. That sounded like Sensaina alright. I start heading to the first district to get my order from the shop to see her talking to a giant fellow and decided to walk up to them. "Excuse me... I hope this doesn't put you off or anything like that, but you looked like a dear friend of mine. She was constantly in the hospital and there was no news on her... Her family didn't seem to care about her..."

The girl immediately paled and looked like she wanted to cry. "Li... Lil... Lily?"

"Sensaina?"

She broke down in tears and gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much in the hospital! I felt unwanted!"

"It's okay my friend. I'm here." I comforted her before seeing the gate open, and seeing a disgruntled man come out, ready to chew someone.

"Who hurt my sister?"

I immediately stepped in front, defending her. "Who wants to know? Also, sister? Please, you look old enough to be her dad."

The gatekeeper stepped in before something happened. "No one hurt her Uryu. She broke down as someone from her life started talking to her. She's just emotional that she has someone to talk to when you have to go on duty."

* * *

He stepped up to me menacingly, ready to pull his sword. Before I realized it, Sensaina jumped in front of me and knocked him on the head with a Bokken...

 **Sensaina:**

"No one steps up to my friend like that! Brother or not Uryu!" I was ready to fight with the one who helped me find out things about myself for the friend who knew me in life. I sighed, ready to cry and feel bad because I never had stood up before. "I... I broke down because I hadn't seen her in so long and I was afraid to talk to her. When I was alive, she made me feel wanted... She sent me sweets in the hospital, but in my last month..."

Lily stepped up. "I had gotten sick myself and was admitted to the hospital 2 weeks later. I asked about you and they said you passed a week before I was admitted. A couple weeks later I ended up passing, and this guy..." She pointed to Uryu, "...Helped me to pass on without a word."

I looked to Uryu, kind of upset. "Why didn't you tell me my friend passed on?!"

Uryu had the nerve to look embarrassed. "I didn't know. You didn't tell me about her."

I gave a look that said 'I knew you snooped around in my journal, so don't play that card...' "You could have read about her. The entries prior to you coming along were mostly about her sweets."

She pulled out a cinnamon roll, and handed it to me. "Your favorite, Kiku-chan~"

"Not you too..." I held out my hand, looking down in a comical style, symbolizing a depressed person. I take a bite of it and jump up and down. "WHOAAAAHHH! So delicious!" I ate it all and felt so happy in that moment that I forgot where I was.

Lily giggled, Uryu laughed and Jidanbo gave a smile. In that moment, I felt nothing short of happiness, more than I ever felt. I laughed along with them, looking forward to the long years of afterlife.

 _14 February, 1891_

 _Valentine's day highlighted a side of Uryu that I never thought possible. Seeing a female soul reaper gave my perspective a new color…_

 **Uryu:**

 _Coming home with my captain was definitely going to be a surprise for Sensaina, that much I knew, but what I didn't know was how she was going to react to her choice of form. Being part of the stealth corps meant blending in, but captain takes it to an extreme… Plus Soi Fon… Those two will probably give Sensaina a heart attack, but… She always did want to know the female prespective…~_

I stand in front of the gate with captain in her cat form and Soi Fon in the shadows to see my little sister figure running up, bokken in hand. "Hey there, little sis. I see you're ready to train, but you are doing something else today. I brought home my captain."

I chuckle at how she's looking around and gazes at the cat.

"Where are they? All I see is a cat…"

 **Yoruichi:**

I mentally chuckle at the brat that my 4th chair imprinted upon and see greatness for her, but for now, I mess with her. In my cat form I developed a masculine voice, and spoke. "Who are you calling a cat, brat?"

"I… Uhhh… I mean…"

I chuckle at her reaction before telling Uryu to look away and change into my soul reaper form. She immediately blushed and apologized, causing me to chuckle. "It's ok, you are a girl." I call Soi Fon down and she scrutinizes the poor girl.

 **Soi Fon:**

I look at this kid that Lady Yoruichi's 4th chair dotes on and trains extensively. _Her figure is lithe and upper heavy, but she seems capable. I feel she'd fit in the Stealth Force like this idiot, yet Lady Yoruichi keeps him in the main squad._

I notice her looking at me, her eyes asking all of the questions that any other soul that has never met other soul repaers outside of the one that sent them here to the soul society. "I see you have questions. Also, yes I was wondering why this idiot you call big brother decided to take you under his wing."

I could see that she was ready to bite back.

"I can see why Big brother said you had a stick up your ass…"

I look to him and see Lady Yoruichi laughing.

 **Yoruichi:**

I laugh at Soi Fon's reaction and see Uryu pale. "I may agree with you, but you should respect your superiors, Sensaina."

Her face paled and she apologized immediately.

 _This kid definitely has potential, Knowing Soi Fon, she thinks this kid would be good for the stealth force…I'll probably take her into squad 2 and definitely test her. If Uryu is training her the way he trains himself, no doubt she'll be formidable…_

 **Sensaina:**

I was somewhat surprised by the cat and annoyed by the pompous little follower scrutinizing me. I definitely saw what Uryu was talking about with her having a stick up her ass, so I said so with no hesitation.

Being told by captain Yoruichi that I was being disrespectful allowed me to at least be a little bashful. "Sorry, captain…"

I look to Uryu who looked like he wanted to be crucified on sokyoku hill. "Are you okay big brother?"

"I won't be if I go back to the barracks… Thanks to you."

Yoruichi chuckled and waved off his concerns. "No worries. You definitely picked the right one to attach onto. I like her."

Uryu grinned. "I'm sure she'll rival you someday captain."

"We'll see about that Uryu."

I look at them and smile. _Is this what having a family is like? I see captain Yoruichi as an overbearing aunt and Soi Fon as a scrutinizing sister…And Big brother. This is my new life, sort of._

 _31 July 1891_

 _Through the months of filling in my journal about my exploits and emotions in training, the day has come to take the test to gain admittance into the academy. I've looked back and forth, tempted to run off, but I know Uryu would find me…_

 **AN:** I'm back with another chapter, with writers block, starting a new job, and computer issues I finally managed to bring this out of the forge. I hope to be able to bring new chapters sooner, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you feel something can be improved over later chapters and give me your thoughts without insults. Until next chapter, ja ne.


End file.
